Burnward: Secrets Within
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Ludwig was assigned to a new job since his other job fired him from a successful surgery that he had done. Now, as a mercenary, he continued to work in his job, as well as meeting new people from different countries too. But, one of them kept following around with him. Can he find out who the figure is?
1. First Day Of Being A Medic

Ludwig knows this might be typically a terrible job, and he might loathe it for a long time.

Of course, he had resigned his excellent job earlier because of allegedly making someone's skellington instantly disappear after his successful operation.

He has short and smooth jet black hair, that is slightly graying of the modern age that he is going through on the sides of his sideburns at the ears, steel blue eye color, and fair skin color.

He is wearing a light gray like a white long coat that reaches down to his ankles and has orange logos that are shaped in a plus symbol, but when he is kneeling down to the ground so that she could see it much better, and underneath, she could see a white undershirt beneath his long doctor jacket and a red tie, along with a pair of red rubber gloves that almost reaches to his elbows and small round glasses.

He was also wearing a crow colored pants shoved into a pair of black boots that are up to his mid-leg.

He was typically standing in front of the RED base that he was assigned to, which is a wooden base with redwood, from redwood trees and looked almost like a local farm, except has the official RED logo was on it.

He sighed, as he walked into the RED base, glanced around for a moment, until he entered a room, filled with 7 different people inside, that are all waiting patiently for him to come.

The first was a thin young man, with light skin color, steel blue eyes, and chestnut hair from underneath his crow colored hat, because the hat wasn't covering the back of his head.

On top of his hat is a one earpiece headphone on top, and wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, tucked into his crow colored pants that are shoved into his thigh high, tight white socks and dark sneakers with two white stripes on the side with black shoelaces.

The second has fair skin color and his eye color is unseen because of his army hard helmet, and he is wearing a red jacket with a white undershirt and orange symbols on his forearms, in a shape of a rocket, a belt across his chest over his right shoulder, down across to his left side and strapped on the belt is two orange grenades.

Across his waist are a black belt with two pouches on each side of his sides and crow colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his thighs.

The third has dark coffee skin color, black short slightly curly hair, and one eye that is in a light gold color, looking pretty drunk, as he slightly wobbled side to side, and in his right hand is carrying a brunette beer bottle.

He is wearing a red shirt with a single bomb symbol to his forearms like how the Medic's symbol, that has a turtleneck and shoved into his red pants.

Not only that he is only sporting that cherry red shirt, he is wearing a black vest with three orange bombs attached to the right and left-hand sides of his chest, and white shirt underneath the red turtle shirt that he is wearing, that is almost down to his flexible wrists, and his pants are shoved into his black combat boots.

The fourth has light fair skin color, no hair at all since he is bald, steel blue eyes and looked to be 9 or 8 ft. taller than himself standing right next to him.

He is wearing a bullet ammunition belt over his right shoulder, and a dark vest over a short sleeve red shirt with a fist symbol at the forearms, twin black fingerless gloves, crow colored pants that are shoved into his dark ankle-high boots.

The fifth has fair skin color and no hair since he is wearing an orange hard helmet.

Not only that he is wearing that helmet, he is wearing a red undershirt with an orange wrench symbol on the side of his forearms, brown overalls with a pocket in the front of the chest, a belt around his waist with varieties of pouches, except the one on his right side of his side with a flap and contained inside is a brown furred teddy bear with the same clothing as him, and a small black one on the left side of his belt.

On his knees are orange knee pads and flaxen colored combat boots.

The sixth has fair skin color, steel blue eye color underneath his yellow lens glasses and short chestnut hair from underneath his hat that he is wearing on top of his head.

He is wearing a no sleeved umber vest with a collar with organic coffee colored fabric at the shoulders and with two pockets at the stomach area with buttons at the top to prevent the flap down from flopping around and instantly losing items inside.

Underneath his coffee vest is a long sleeved red shirt also with a V collar and orange symbols in a shape of crossfire and the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows and a white undershirt underneath his cherry red shirt.

He is also wearing a pair of wood colored jeans with a zipper and pockets at the sides and a brown belt around his waist without a buckle and brown cowboy shoes.

On his left hand are a brown fingerless glove and a watch with a black strap.

On his back obtain a tortilla colored gun holster with one strap over his right shoulder and a pouch on his right-hand side.

The seventh has fair skin color underneath his mask that he is wearing, with steel-blue eyes, and his hair is intentionally hidden underneath his mask, along with his nose too.

He is also wearing a fancy uniform which is red, like the team color of their team, with a white undershirt underneath his uniform and red tie with matching pants at the color, smoking a cigarette, as he has black shoes.

"Ah, welcome to the RED base, Medic!" the Soldier replied promptly, saluting Ludwig.

"Ja, ja, jou too," he replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

He carefully counted each of them to check if each one of them is here until he instantly noticed something.

They are missing one more team member.

Before he could even ask one of them of where the team member is, something grabbed the back of his back, gently wrapping both arms around his waist, startling him without any notice.

"Vhat zhe-?!" he exclaimed, turning around to typically encounter the mysterious person.

As soon as he turned around, he typically encountered a mysterious person, wearing a black gas mask, a red jumpsuit with orange symbols at the forearms in a shape of a flame and wearing black suspender straps on top of the shoulders and black gloves with yellow tips at the fingers and around the rim of the glove and over the chest is a belt and black combat boots.

He was pretty annoyed and slightly embarrassed about this… thing gently wrapped around his body, so, he glanced over to one of the team members and asked gently, "Vho es zhis?"

"Ah don't know." the Engineer replied gently, his voice thick with a southern accent. "They didn't relieve their gender or their name to the Administrator."

Curious, he glanced back at the hugging figure and reasonably presumed the figure has been one of theirs since the symbol on their forearms.

He fondly remembers Miss Pauling talking about a Pyro while she was mumbling, so, he guessed they might be the Pyro.

"So, zhis es zhe Pyro?" he carefully questioned, feeling curious about who the figure might be from underneath the mask.

"Yeah, that's 'im." the Scout replied, getting up from the luxurious couch.

Sighing, he gently pushed the Pyro away from his body and brushed himself, as the Pyro just… watched him as he brushed his coat.

Ignoring the staring from the Pyro, he thought about their health, so, he figured a checkup wouldn't hurt to do.

"Anyvays, I need everyone en zhe Medical Bay for a checkup until zhe next var." he politely informed, as he walked away, looking thoughtfully for the Medic Bay.

"Roger that!" the Soldier responded from in the room, that echoed through the hallway as he continued walking towards where the Medic Bay might be at.

While he was intentionally walking, the Pyro who was hugging him was eagerly watching him walk down the hallway, looking like they are… happy.


	2. Curiosity Checks Up

The next following day, Ludwig waited patiently for the team members to typically come to proceed for their check up and double-checked his sterile syringes for any practical problems of naturally getting the wrong needles if on specific purpose if considered not in a cheerful mood to anything or on accident if not according to plan.

That's when he instantly heard a knock from the doors of the Medic Bay, so, he walked over to the Medic Bay's doors, opening them to only notice that the Pyro was patiently waiting for him to come, looking eager.

"Err, are jou vaiting?" he asked, sounding unsure about why the Pyro is here earlier. "Jour check up es only en 4 minutes."

They nodded their head yes as if they were waiting here, before muffling, while shrugging their shoulders, "Mm mhmh mhmh. Mhmh mh mhmh!"

Adequately understanding a bit of their language, he carefully translated what they said eagerly, before saying, "Alright, just vait for a minute."

They eagerly nodded their head and sat down to the nearest chair that was right next to the Medic Bay's doors, waiting patiently for the number responded to call the first team member down to the first team member that comes.

He went back into the Medic Bay, naturally thinking to himself about who might be underneath the gas mask that they are wearing until he heard voices from the other side of the Medic Bay's doors, that sounds like the other team members.

"Aw, great." the Scout's familiar voice replied, sounding annoyed that someone was here before him. "Mumbles is already here."

"Mhh mh mh." he heard the Pyro responded to the Scout's reply.

He carefully translated what they said and gently chuckled to himself, amused at the Pyro's unique personality towards the Scout.

It was the same feeling towards the Scout with him.

"Ya want to go, ya freak?!" the Scout yelled, as there were sounds of something rustling.

"Easy, piker." the Sniper warned, as the Medic listened.

"Why should I?" the Scout snapped. "That thing is a freak!"

"It is best if careful." the Sniper replied, as the familiar sounds of sitting back down, as they sat down, waiting patiently along with the Pyro, who sighed gently.

Ludwig called the first person and the first one to come was the Pyro.

"Alright," he instantly began as the Pyro listened. "Jou sit on zhat bed over zhere und vait for me to come back vith zhe tools to do zhe procedure."

"'Mhmhmh?'" the Pyro repeated thoughtfully in considerable confusion, confused about what Ludwig is talking about.

"Ja," he answered gently, as he carefully checked his essential tools for the standard procedure. "Since I have zhis Medic Gun zhat I have created a long time ago, I vas zhinking zhat I could use et during zhe first fight."

"Mh," they replied gently, laying back down on the bed as if they properly understood what he said. "Mhmh."

They understood what he was going to do to them?

He glanced back at them with a puzzled look on his face, confused about why they trust him, although he was considered a madman since back in Germany.

Initially, he was going to politely ask him why they believe in him, although he doesn't trust them.

But, he conveniently ignored the modern thought and turned back towards them, feeling perplexed about the suit.

"Err, Pyro? Could jou perhaps take off zhe suit so zhat I could do zhe procedure?" he asked, feeling confused.

The Pyro glanced at him for a moment, before muffling, along with gently shaking his head side to side, "Mh-mh."

Confused at the gentle decline, he asked gently, "Vhy on earth?"

"Mhmh mh mh mhmh mh mhh." they muffled, completely puzzled Ludwig.

"It can spoil the fun?"

What does that typically mean?

"Mh, mh mh mhmh mhh mh mhh." they muffled again, gently tugging one of the fingers of their right-hand glove.

Furthermore, he naturally thought of politely declining the generous offer and intentionally try to gently pull off the suit's gas mask to see what is underneath that they are typically trying to hide, but, doesn't want to lose the patient, so, he said politely, "Alright, zhat could vork. But, be still vhen I use zhe tools. I don't vant to hurt anyone on accident."

The Pyro politely nodded their head and gently pulled off the glove from their hand, instantly revealing their hand which has fair skin color and... Sleek hair?

They naturally have hair on their arms?

Politely ignoring the confused thought in his mind, he first numbed the Pyro, after injecting the numbing serum into their arm, numbing the entire body so that they wouldn't squirm too much and properly finished injecting the serum.

After a whole hour, he had carefully opened the Pyro open and carefully placed an ÜberCharge device inside their heart so that he would typically activate his complex machine to charge them, instead of having to mend them continuously.

When he was properly finished and regenerating him back into an ordinary being, he gently let the Pyro out of the room to instantly relax, but before they could leave, they hugged Ludwig before departing from him, startling him and genuinely surprising him.

Of course, back in Germany, he had been hugged a couple of times by small kids that typically have their flu shots, but, not an actual adult.

After a couple of minutes of being hugged, they gently released him and muffled, "Fink fhu."

Confused, he replied gently, "Jou're velcome?"

They did a happy giggle and left, leaving Ludwig in considerable confusion and in mild shock, shocked that a person like the Pyro would hug them and sincerely thank him for his excellent work.

Somehow, curiosity confounded him.

Who or what is that person and what is his name?

So far, during the whole day, Ludwig has done the same thing to the rest of the patients, carefully placing the ÜberCharge devices inside their hearts to be charged to fight fiercely, as he also did some profiles on them to know their allergies, their economic strengths, and economic weaknesses too.

After that, he did the same thing to himself so that he can also be ÜberCharged too along with the person that he ÜberCharges.

When he got that inside of him, he recovered himself and gently sighed, feeling the device inside his heart, and oddly, it didn't hurt that much to him when he gently placed it inside.

According to the Scout when he left, he said it hurt a lot, but, also had to get Archimedes, his dove out of him too.

Thank god he didn't slice him up until to his lungs or organs while trying to get Archimedes out of his chest, or else they might need another team member before the next day.

Now, at about 4 or 5 o'clock in the day, he is writing his papers that he had had with him when he first came to the RED base, from work that he was kicked out and continued to write them, writing things of the Medic Gun that he created, the machine that he carries, and most of all, who is the Pyro that he noticed before during the procedure.

That's when he heard a knock at the Medic Bay's doors, and he felt perplexed.

Someone requires a checkup now?

He got up from his desk and walked over to the Medic Bay's doors, gently opening them to see that a young girl was standing in front of the doors, smiling gently at him as he looked genuinely puzzled.

She has tanned almond skin complexion; long brown hair that is down to the middle of her back with the left side of her temple is dyed with cyan blue dye hidden within the thickness of her hair, and steel blue eye color, with a metallic optic with the metal that covers her eye, to her socket and the left side of her head, therefore her hair frequently is wires.

She is wearing a pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment.

The mysterious female is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

"Hi," she greeted enthusiastically, as he looked puzzled. "Are you open for a profile check?"

Confused, he merely replied with a nod of his head, and she entered, glancing around for a moment.

What is going on with him?


	3. The First Battle

The next following day, it was their first of fighting against the BLU team on the other side of the plain and luckily, everyone acquires their capable weapons to fight fiercely against the BLU team without being screwed at the lack of weapons.

So, when the direct call of the fierce battle instantly starting, Ludwig and the rest swiftly gathered everything that he invariably has to annihilate the enemies on the preserved battlefield.

Gathering his syringe gun, bone saw, and medigun, he naturally follows after the rest of the crowd, heading towards where the fierce fight might typically remain at.

Once he gathered his weapons and followed the crowd, they all stopped instantly at the metal door that leads to outside, reading their loaded weapons, as he readied his Medigun for miraculously healing people, or just to Übercharge someone to battle fiercely.

The sound of the speakers turning on once more for the sound of the battle, waiting patiently for the call of battle, even the metal door to open up to the battlefield.

" _3, 2, 1, begin!_ "

As soon as the Administrator said that through the speakers, the metal doors opened, instantly releasing everyone outside to fight fiercely, as Ludwig instantly ran behind the Heavy, carefully covering his back, as he typically used his modern machine gun to fiercely attack the BLU team that is naturally coming at them like ants.

Before long, the Heavy went down from an armed missile, launching Ludwig to somewhere else, as he landed roughly on his bottom, as well as right next to someone with blue jeans on.

"Hm?"

He glanced up at the person that he landed gently right next to, only to instantly notice it was Stephanie, her long brunette hair, along with her multi-colored wires was up in a low ponytail, looking thoughtful like she was just relaxing as she keenly watched, as he was sitting on his bottom.

"Hey." she greeted, as she stealthily continued watching the fierce fight.

"'Hey?'" he questioned, as he slowly got up to his bottom, looking annoyed. "Vhat are jou doing here ef jou are not signed up for fighting?"

"I'm just watchin' in case if you guys need help." she bluntly replied, as she gently shrugged her shoulders. "Nothin' wrong 'bout that, hmm?"

"Zhere es somezhing vrong about zhat," he replied, gently pushing his glasses into place. "Jou might get killed by a BLU team member und not forgetting zhat jou are vith us!"

She glanced curiously at him looking curious, but merely shrugged her shoulders again and gently sighed.

"It depends on what I could do to that person."

"Vhat do jou mean by zhat?" he snapped, like a father would to a child. "Jou could-"

"I know, I know." she scarcely interrupted, as she gently sighed. "'I could get hurt by anyone else that is lurkin' 'round here, if not careful.' I'm always bein' careful."

Ludwig raises an eyebrow in unamusement, as if, "Are you sure about that?"

"All right, fair point, I could get into stuff that has trouble brewin' and I could not get into stuff that doesn't have trouble brewin', so?" she shrugged again. "And… you might be genuinely terrified about what could unexpectedly happen 'round here."

A confused look instantly replaced his considerable annoyance, confused about why she slowly hesitated when she said she might be genuinely terrified about what she could do.

Before he could even ask her the fundamental question about what she typically meant, when she glanced up over his head, instantly noticing something naturally heading towards the two of them.

"You might wanna have a little heads up because somethin's comin' at 6 o'clock," she gently warned, before he turned around, instantly noticing an accurate missile was naturally heading towards him, so, he dodged out of the way, to not get himself attacked again.

When he glanced over at Stephanie, she was instantly gone like the wind.

'Vhere es she?' He naturally thought to himself, as he slowly got up from the ground to his knees, glancing around for any signs that she was hiding somewhere else.

But, she wasn't anywhere he is.

Slowly getting up to his feet, he stood up to his feet looking around for Stephanie, when he instead saw a BLU Heavy naturally coming his way, so, he instead quickly got up and instantly ran to the right-hand side of where he was standing.

After running away from the BLU Heavy, he stopped instantly for a moment to properly load his syringe gun, carefully checking if he has enough syringes inside to fiercely attack the BLU team when he undoubtedly overheard something stealthy walking behind him.

Slowly, he reached over to his bone saw that he has in one of his pouches until he instantly noticed a visible shadow moved above him from his shadow, in a shape of a butterfly knife.

As quickly as he can, he snatched his bone saw from his right hip and slashed at whoever is behind his back, only to slash thin air, as light blue mist appeared out of thin air, divinely revealing the BLU Spy, with the butterfly knife open.

Without warning, he charged at him, the butterfly knife up over his head to pierce him in the head, when he instantly lifted up his bone saw and instantly stopped the butterfly knife before it could stab him at any, before instantly pulling out his syringe gun, when it was kicked out of his hand and kicked down to the ground.

Before he could even get back up and get his syringe gun, the BLU Spy carefully pinned him to the ground with both of his feet, standing on his arms, as he yelped in mild pain from the considerable weight of him.

He couldn't move any of his arms to instantly get the BLU Spy off his arms because of the considerable pain and the sight of the butterfly knife almost aiming for his heart.

He was screwed.

It is his first day of fighting against the BLU team and yet, he was going to get killed instantly by a BLU team member that he tried fighting against.

Waiting for the successful kill, he instead smelled a faint smell of charcoal and overheard familiar footsteps running towards where he is, as the BLU Spy quickly launched the butterfly knife down towards his chest.

Instead of feeling pain and killed instantly, something in the color of red and black, with the familiar smell of charcoal zipped over to the BLU Spy, tackling him to the ground, as Ludwig gently moved his arms up from the ground, wincing slightly from the considerable pain in his bones from the considerable weight of the BLU Spy, gently rubbing the both of them to gently ease the pain away slowly.

He glanced over at where the BLU Spy was tossed uneasily to the side after being rammed from something in the color of red, only to see the Pyro was tackling the BLU Spy to the ground, tossing and turning on the ground as he was punching and kicking viciously, as the Pyro was dodging every punch he whipped, grunting every time he kicked in either their stomach, or chest, and punching back after he missed and kicking back too.

When the BLU Spy was tired of squirming around from underneath the Pyro, the Pyro quickly grabbed their fireman ax from behind their back, as he pulled out another butterfly knife from the inside of his suit to stab the Pyro in the chest, when the Pyro quickly axed the BLU Spy right in the middle of his head, immediately killing him from the direct stab of the polished ax, as splatters of dark red blood spilled everywhere, including all over the BLU Spy's suit.

Ludwig was horrified, shocked and terrified at the same time.

A RED team member from his side of the team, that doesn't consider extremely scary to him accordingly for the rest of the team members, is actually that genuinely terrifying when they fight fiercely in the battlefield against the BLU team.

After the BLU Spy was killed instantly, they slowly got up from the ground, sighing gently through their mask as the corpse of the BLU Spy dropped to the ground, instantly disappearing into thin air from the respawning area inside the BLU base.

They glanced over at Ludwig, who jolted in fear when they stared thoughtfully at him with black lens, the front of their suit covered in blood, as their fireman ax was also covered in blood too.

Ludwig's insides nervously twisted in genuine fear as he was just sitting there in instinctive fear, genuinely terrified to move a single inch to escape from the Pyro.

Instead of him moving away from the Pyro, the Pyro instead moved towards him, as he flinched in instinctive fear, startled that the Pyro decided to come over to him to see if he was still there, or maybe something else from behind the mask.

When they got close to him, they knelt down on one knee to his sitting height, staring thoughtfully at him from lens to eyes, as he was trembling slightly in well-founded fear from head to toe, genuinely scared to imagine himself to be killed instantly on the spot.

But, from behind the mask, he could see that the Pyro looked, somewhat hurt when they instantly noticed he was genuinely terrified of them by how they have adequately handled a BLU Spy.

"Mrrdrr." they gently muffled, instantly capturing Ludwig's considerable attention from their black eyes to their words.

"Mh mhh mh mhmh. Mh mhh mhmh mh mhmh mh."

He blinked in possible confusion when they said they were trying to fiercely protect him from the BLU Spy without even hurting him in the process.

"Mh mhh mh mhh mhh mh mhh."

They reached out with their right hand as if they want him to come along with him, although he wasn't sure of humbly trusting them along the battlefield since of what happened naturally to the BLU Spy.

But, he does want to be fiercely protected by someone since that little encounter from the BLU Spy that practically took his life from a single sharp butterfly knife.

Therefore, he doesn't have a choice but to go with the Pyro, unsure about what he could be dragged into if not careful.

Gently taking his glove hand, the Pyro gently helped him up from the ground, as he shakily got up, shaking slightly from the scary encounter of what the Pyro did earlier, but gently shook the terrible memory off, and typically focused on his work.

After getting up from the ground, the Pyro glanced cautiously over the side of the door frame, checking for anyone that could fiercely attack at any moment, so, they glanced back over to Ludwig, gently making a direct mention that everything is clear, and walked out of the room, as Ludwig followed behind, double checking around for any other BLU team members that they might not have noticed.

And checking for the Pyro for they could instantly strike him too, if not too careful with them.

After a while of carefully checking, fiercely attacking, miraculously healing with his medipack and fiercely protecting, Ludwig and the Pyro was safe after enduring the fierce battle with the BLU team, as the Scout ran out of the BLU base, carrying a light sky blue briefcase case on his back while yelling out cuss words in a panic, as there was the rest of the BLU team from behind his back, running towards the frantically running Scout, firing their weapons at him, as he was frantically dodging everything that they threw at him.

" _Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!_ " the Administrator's familiar voice called through the speakers, notifying the BLU team that someone undoubtedly stole the briefcase from inside.

As soon as the Scout instantly reached the RED base, as the metal door was open, the door closed and the Administrator called out through the speakers, " _RED team won!_ "

A tired but relieved sigh came gently from Ludwig when the Administrator triumphantly announced the glorious victory between the RED and the BLU team.

He slightly collapsed on the side of the wall from behind the Pyro, as the Pyro glanced over their shoulder, looking thoughtfully at Ludwig in a puzzled look, as he panted a little.

"Mrrdrr?" they politely asked, fully turning around to see him, sounding genuinely worried about him. "Mh mhh mhmh?"

"Ja, I am," he correctly answered between pants, as he gently wiped some of the sweat off his head.

He got up slightly from leaning gently against the wall to walk back to the RED base again, when all of the sudden, he naturally felt his entire body lifted up from the ground, in a bridal style, as he instantly gave out a startled yelp, startled by someone that unanimously decided to gently lift him up from the ground, as he was being carefully carried back towards the RED base.

Glancing over to whoever is carrying him, he instantly noticed it was the Pyro that is carefully carrying him, as they walked back to the RED base.

He couldn't say a single word at them as they walked back, not even caring that he is embarrassed by them carefully carrying him, as his cheeks blushed a light red color.

But instead of being a panicked person, he instead allowed himself to be carried back to the RED base because his legs hurt slightly from running around to miraculously heal the Pyro from gunshots, and from fiercely attacking the BLU team members too.

Until now, this year of being a Medic of the RED team has convinced him to feel more curious about the gentle and slightly scary Pyro.


End file.
